


a shot in the dark（中文翻译）

by Mr_Spirit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Whump, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: from Ingu：[#5] The expression on Allison’s face when she walked into the hospital room was almost enough to make Five instantly regret the phone call.(Concentrated shots of Five-centric whump and angst. Now with a proper index!)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a shot in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100532) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



> A collection of vignettes/ficlets courtesy of my tumblr ask box.  
> #1: Five & Diego - Diego finds Five drugged and injured after rescuing him from a kidnapping.  
> #2: Five & Ben + Vanya - Five is bleeding out in the back of a car, and suddenly finds he can see the ghost of his dead brother.  
> #3: Five & Luther - Before going to the alleyway to return to 2019, Five is tending to an injury when Luther walks in on him.  
> #4: Five & Klaus - Five finds Klaus dead and kills his murderers in a fit of rage, only to find his brother isn't dead after all?  
> #5: Five & Allison - Five passes out in the street and winds up in hospital, he calls Allison to get him out, but fails to account for how racist 1963 Texas can be.

chapter 1  
acoupletshort asked: I'd love a ficlet/ficlets with "You’re changing the subject.", "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?", and/or "When I wake up, you won’t be there." Maybe Five and Diego, or Five and Vanya, but really any mix of Five and siblings and any POV would be awesomesauce! ：D  
  
译者的话：是我超爱的Ingu太太的短篇合集！第一章是美味的25下药救死扶伤情节。 无beta，欢迎捉虫   
  
  
  
Five的膝盖被铁链扣在一起，Diego解开了在天花板上悬挂他的铁链，而他没赶上接住掉落的Five，于是他的弟弟狠狠地落在了地上。当Five缩成一团时，Diego听到一声饱含痛苦的呻吟，还有一声低沉压抑的诅咒。  
“你还好吗？”Diego问他，当他单膝跪着看向Five时忍不住心脏收紧。Five笨拙地想让自己爬起来，Diego小心翼翼伸手拉住他的胳膊，继续问：“他们弄伤你了吗？”  
Five的额头上有一处颜色很深的淤青、皮肤上有几道干透的血痕。他的衣服也是血迹斑斑、肮脏不堪的。Diego有种可怕的直觉——这一次，Five身上所有的血迹都是他自己的。该死，他就知道他应该早点赶来。  
“如果你浑身是血还会问我这个？”Five回了他一句，厌烦地眯起眼睛。考虑到Diego说话总是表意不明，且拒绝和人眼神交流，Five直接反问：“你的胳膊怎么了？”  
Diego低头看向胳膊，那儿有一颗流弹擦过皮肤血流不止的痕迹，他需要尽快涂点止血药。“只是皮肉伤。”  
“如果你都不能避免中弹，那你的超能力还有什么用？”Five嘟囔着说，但让Diego担忧的是他还是没有站立起来。Five突然闭上眼睛：“操。”  
“嘿，我刚把你从这群怪胎手里救了出来，”Diego说，皱紧眉毛靠到Five身边，帮他支起身子坐起来，“别以为我看不出你在转移话题。你真的还好吗？”  
“这要看你怎么定义‘好’了。”Five叹了口气，努力睁开眼睛抬头看向Diego。  
现在，Diego真的开始担心他了。他捏着Five的下巴，紧盯着弟弟的眼睛，看到Five的瞳孔向外扩张，虹膜淡得几乎看不见绿色。Five快速眨着眼睛，似乎很难集中注意力看向Diego。  
“松手。”Five挣扎着，怒气冲冲但只能虚弱地扯着Diego的手腕。  
“妈的，”Diego松开他，“他们给你下药了？”  
“要不然你以为我为什么还没逃出来？”Five咕哝着说。  
“你身上还有哪里在流血吗？”Diego一边说，一边试着让Five躺下检查身体，“还有地方受伤吗？”  
“接下来一个小时里没什么可以杀死我。”Five含糊不清地回答，带着让人无法相信的自信，他拍掉了Diego的手说：“停下。”  
“好吧，让我扶你起来。”Diego深吸一口气，决定相信Five的话，他的弟弟也不是小孩子了。“我们得在增援部队到之前把你弄出去。”  
Diego双手从Five手臂下面伸过去，把他从地板上拖起来。值得庆幸的是十三岁小孩的身体不用费很大力气，他小心地让Five平衡自己，直到他自己能稳住双脚。  
当Five靠在Diego身上，紧紧抓着他的胳膊拼命挣扎时，他发出了一声微弱的痛苦喘息，Diego假装没有听见。  
“没关系，Five，我抓住你了。”他说着，把Five扶着带向出口，小心绕过满地的凌乱尸体。他们正要上车时，Five的双腿又开始不听使唤了，他倒在地上时Diego没能抓住他。Diego暗暗咒骂一句，小心翼翼地把弟弟抱在怀里，带他走完剩下的路程。  
当他们离开大楼时，Five虚弱而安静地躺在Diego怀里，眼神溃散，几乎完全睁不开。最后，他们终于到了停在路边的汽车边，Diego拉开车门把几乎失去意识的Five卸在后座上。  
确保Five安全无误后，Diego绕到驾驶座车门旁，钻进车里发动引擎，系上安全带调整后视镜，让自己能看见后座的Five。他的弟弟脱力地侧身蜷缩着，眼睛半闭，茫然地盯着前方。  
“现在你可以彻底昏过去了，如果你愿意的话。”Diego说着再次检查Five，确保他真的没有大碍。  
“等我醒了你才可以走。”Five低声说，终于让眼皮沉沉盖上双眼。  
“我会确保Vanya代替我在这儿，好吗？”Diego换挡踩下油门，朝后对Five说。  
当Diego离开巷子时Five没有任何反应，他再看看后视镜，发现Five终于昏死过去，胸膛随着每一次呼吸轻轻地上下起伏。  
至少现在他可以安全地检查Five身体，Diego暗暗想。幸亏房子距离不远，否则当Five醒来时会责备他为什么不告诉自己目的地。


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

anonymous asked: (For TUA ficlet prompt)"You're bleeding." "You're changing the subject." "It'sokay, it's gonna be okay." (Five, Ben, and Vanya)

当Ben出现在Five眼前的瞬间，他意识到整个事件从活生生的噩梦变成了一场彻彻底底的灾难。

Five紧紧盯着他，目瞪口呆地看着眼前真正有实体的弟弟：Ben穿着一身全黑衣服，Five这才意识到他以前只见过Ben呈现蓝色半透明的样子。

看到Ben——一个惊慌失措的Ben——让Five找到前所未有的快乐，即使他正躺在车后座即将失血过多而死。

“Five，坚持住，好吗？”Vanya的声音从Five头顶上传来，她用尽全力按压Five的伤口，声音里满是恐惧，“我们快到医院了。”

她手里的破布已经被血浸透，但车子里没人愿意承认这一事实。汽车向左急转弯的时候，副驾驶的Klaus对正在开车的Diego骂骂咧咧。他们可能一直在争论行驶方向的问题，但Five已经不太能听清他们的说话声了。

“Klaus绝对撒谎了。”Five嘟囔着，不知是由于失血还是即将到来的死亡让他产生幻觉，看到自己的鬼魂弟弟身体周遭罩上朦胧的黄光。他一直盯着Five，丝毫没有移开视线。“嗨，Ben。”

Ben一直蹲坐着蜷缩在Five脚边，忧心忡忡地望着他，缓慢地抬起头，睁大眼睛看向哥哥。“嗯哼。”他清晰地回答。

“从死人角度来说，你看起来还不错。”Five声音柔和地对他说。

“什么，Five，你在说什么？”Vanya说，茫然地看向Five和Ben之间的位置，然而他的视线径直穿过了Ben的身体。

“我觉得我要死了。”Five对Vanya解释道。

“Five，别这么说！”Vanya哭着说，“你会没事的，好吗？我们正把你送往医院。”

“该死的。”Ben终于弄明白了眼前正发生的事情，恐慌地望着Five，“不，你不会死的，Five。你确实正在失血，但这并不意味着你会 **‘死’** 。”

失血与濒死也许能解释为什么Five突然间能见到Ben，然而Five和Ben心照不宣地没有坦白。

“没关系，”Five回应Ben，实际上他所能感到的痛感逐渐消失，他变得迟钝，浑身发冷。“我经历过一段美好的人生旅程。”

“停下，Five，”Ben强硬地说，“求你……坚持住。死亡真的很糟糕，好吗？难道你想整个余生都和Klaus纠缠在一起吗？这太可怕了，对吧。你现在还不该死，Five？ **Five！睁开你的眼睛！** ”

“好吧，你非得这么说的话……”Five强迫自己睁开眼睛，小声嘀咕着。也许现在死掉不是什么好事儿，但话又说回来，他们已经拯救了世界——还有什么可做的呢？

“Five，你在和谁说话？”Vanya声音颤抖地问他。前排座位的Klaus突然大声喊了一声，吓得Five往后一缩。

“让Klaus给我闭嘴，好吗？”Five喃喃地回答Vanya，同时慢慢合上眼睛。他可以自己跟Klaus这么说，但Five现在很难大声说话，也呼吸困难。“然后替我向其他人道歉？”

他本意并不想这样说的。

“你在转移话题，Five。”Vanya说，尽管她才是那个转移话题的人，“你到底在和谁说话？”Five太累了，他根本没有力气回答Vanya.

“等等，你说什么？”Vanya再次问。

Five过了好一会才意识到Vanya是在回应Diego或者Klaus。至少Klaus不再大声叫喊，然而黑暗在他的脑海边缘匍匐前进，吞噬着他的思维和意识。

“不，不，不要，”Ben说，“Five？Five，保持清醒！”

“Five？”Vanya害怕地、满是恐惧地叫他，“坚持住，Five？没事的，一切都会好起来的。”

突然，Five周围响起了一阵刺耳的声音，紧接着，一切都变得模糊又扭曲、变得无法言喻。

但最奇怪的是，当Five坠入黑暗时，他觉得Vanya也许说得对——最终，一切都会好起来的。

END.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

margarita-umbrella asked: For the Tua ficlet, ❛ Promise me you’re not gonna over-react. ❜ or ❛ What are you, trying to give me a heart attack? ❜ whichever you like!

Five完美地完成了一场“斧头大屠杀”，全身上下一点儿都没受伤，却被一位愤怒的接待员从桌上扑倒——这才是最令人恼火的——Five受伤了。

这不是什么大问题，只是被水杯玻璃碎片划伤，但伤口很深需要缝针。Five首先用布料按压止血，接着去安排他兄弟姐妹的事项，再找到Vanya。现在，他已经安排好了大家，没有理由在离开前不处理伤口，毕竟距离倒计时结束还有20分钟，Elliot也有Five需要的急救物品，他在Elliot的遗物中找了一会才发现急救包。

Five站在公寓的浴室里，看着镜子里的自己来缝合伤口。他咬紧牙关，让棉线穿过皮肤，缝合了一点皮肤。他专注缝合着企图忽略针的刺痛感，以至于没听见接近浴室的脚步声，当他发现时已经晚了。

“Five？”

Five惊得跳了起来，几乎让针扎到自己，当他转过身看到是Luther时叹了口气。他的大哥在门口踱步，带着越来越恐惧的表情盯着Five。

“你想干什么，想让我心脏病发作吗？”Five不耐烦地说，转身对着镜子缝合下一针。他真的需要多关注周围环境，如果连Luther都能不被发现地偷偷接近他，Five迟早会被自己的粗心大意害死。

“发生了什么，你还好吗？”Luther一边说着一边往浴室里迈了一步，十分担忧，“你是怎么受伤的？”

“这和你有什么关系吗？”Five回应了对方，同时心烦意乱地又缝了一针。

“当然，这和我有 ** _关系_** ，Five。”Luther用那种恼人的“我知道我就是对的”语气说，“你是不是打架了？所以你才会全身是血？”

“呃，”Five忍住没有耸耸肩，无视了Luther话语中喷薄而出的关怀和暖意。“‘打架’是个不错的解释。”

这当然和Luther“有关系”，因为Five对他很重要。*

“你需要帮忙吗？”Luther问道。“我很好，”Five回答着，又缝了一针，“这种事我以前干过。”

Five快缝完了，他一周前就完成得不错，再做一次也不是什么难事。

“好吧。”Luther叹了口气说，他知道此时最好换个话题。“那么……发生了什么事？”

“你找到Allision了吗？”Five再次把针穿过皮肤时，痛得呲牙一缩。Luther皱着眉头望向弟弟，并回答他：“是的，我告诉她了。她正在和她的丈夫告别。”

“很好。”Five停下来看了看手表，再等13分钟他们就要离开了，足够他缝完伤口再走下楼。

“Five。”Luther坚持不懈地问了他，“到底发生怎么了。”

Five叹了口气，意识到在他解释伤口之前Luther会不停地骚扰他。这是他的失误，他应该把自己关在浴室里缝合伤口，咬紧牙关忍着伤口剧痛，直到缝合完毕。

“我被一个女人绊倒了，”Five回答，“然后摔倒在一堆碎玻璃上。”

“等等，什么？”他愤怒但充满保护欲地喊，“她为什么要那么做？你看起来只有13岁！”

Five咽下了一声叹息，失望地瞟了Luther一眼：“是吗？我没注意到我看起来只有13岁。”

“这不足以解释你身上的血迹，”Luther继续说，“Five，告诉我到底发生了什么。”

“我可以告诉你……”Five缝完了最后一针，“只要你保证自己不会反应过激。”

“呃……”Luther停顿了一下，“为什么我要保证？”

“你还记得我回来时的样子吧？”他说着，从水槽里拿起剪刀，“发挥你的想象力。”

Luther想了想，瞪大眼睛，“你……等等……”他的声音压低说：“你杀人了？”

Five挑起一边眉毛看着Luther，同时剪短缝线把针线扔进旁边的垃圾桶。他们不必小声嘀咕，屋子里其他人听不见他们的声音。

Luther紧张地盯着Five看了一会，在Five默许了他的答案时松了口气。“好吧，我保证不会反应过激，只是你得把全部事情都告诉我。为什么你非要自己保守那么多秘密？”

Five并不相信Luther的话，仔细观察了他一会确定对方是认真的。Luther看起来并不高兴而是非常生气，但Five觉得这已经是Luther还不错的样子了。Luther不太能接受涉及谋杀的“邪恶事件”，而他也无法改变发生的事情。

“我和Handler达成了一个交易。”Five快速说，伸手去拿放在散热片上的急救包，扯出一条创可贴。“她给我公文包，作为交换我必须杀死Commission的董事会们。”

“什么？”Luther眼睛瞪大惊呼道，“你就是这样拿到公文包的？”Five翻了个白眼，撕开创可贴包装。这就是Luther“没有”反应过激的样子。“Five！”见对方没有回答，Luther又喊了一遍他的名字。

“听着，为了让我们回家，我做了我必须做的事，好吗？”Five一边挥舞着创可贴一边说，“除非你 ** _愿意_** 在60年代过完悲惨的余生？”

“这不意味着杀害一群无辜的人是必须的！”

“无辜？”他把创可贴贴在缝合好的伤口上，重新拉下袖子扣好袖扣，嘲弄地反问着Luther。“不要像个伪君子，Luther，你为一个犯罪头目工作了一年。”

“我……”Luther犹豫着说，脸上表情飘忽不定，“Jack从来不让普通人参与他的活动。”

“他是这么跟你说的？”Five疑惑地看着自己的兄弟，他觉得很可笑，同时也为Luther的天真无知感到难过，即使他多年来一直在打击犯罪。Luther无比希望从人们身上看到善良一面，特别是有权有势的人。如果不是Luther的话……这样想真的很可悲。

“你知道Commission惯用的手法是暗杀，对吧？”Five继续说，“这不是最好也不是唯一的影响时间线的手段，但这个组织的中心思想就是冷血和谋杀。无论从什么角度看董事会都不会是无辜的。”

Commission花了一半的工作时间解决时间线上行动产生的蝴蝶效应，他们不仅办事没有效率，也不擅长“有关处理时间线的工作”（即使他们声称自己擅长）。Five在Commission的这些年也学到了不少东西。

“这并不意味着他们……死有余辜。”Luther有些矛盾地对自己喃喃说，可Five在这场对话中赢了。

如果Luther真的知道Five杀害过多少“无辜的”人，只为了回到家人身边……这不重要，一点都不重要。只要Luther好好活着，他可以随心所欲地谴责Five的一切所作所为。

Five不在乎他的兄弟姐妹们怎么评价他，他回来不是为了得到他们的认可或支持，他只是想回来纠正他犯下的错误、偿还他所欠下的东西，仅此而已。

“如果 ** _有人必须死_** ，那就是他们。”Five冷笑着看向他的哥哥，抓起外套迅速穿上。“快点，我们要到小巷里集合了。”

Luther还没来得及回答，Five就闪现跳跃离开了房间，希望其他人已经在那儿等着了。

如果Five只能拯救他的兄弟姐妹，那做这些便足够。

其他事情都不重要。

* _Of course it matters. Five matters._


	4. Chapter 4

Five不知道他是怎么让面前一切就这样发生的。

当然，从客观角度来讲，他知道他的兄弟姐妹并不安全。只要他们在1963年呆得时间越长，Commission就越有可能继续追捕他们。从瑞典人杀死Hazel的那一刻起，他们已经得到了太多额外存活时间。Five知道他们会继续追杀，他们不会放弃，直到自己把所有家人带回2019年，永远阻止世界末日的发生。

实际上，Five也清楚地知道自己的兄弟姐妹们并非不可战胜的，他们确实都是有超能力的战士，能够在大多数情况下照顾好自己——毕竟Reginald把大家都训练得不错。但尽管如此，他们仍然是 ** _ **人类**_** ，他们可能会受伤，他们可能会被打倒，他们可能 ** _ **死去**_** 。毕竟他们曾经失去过Ben——他们不可能再失去其他人。

这确实是一种可能性，但它不应该被实现。Five的每一个兄弟姐妹都不应该 ** _ **死去**_** ，他应该在这条时间线中好好照顾他们，他应该解决问题弥补过错。

那么他该怎么和其他人说眼下的情况？

“Five？”

Five感觉自己身体内出现一个巨大的空洞，吞噬着他身上的一切，却没有吞噬恐惧和绝望。其他Hargreeves会因此责怪他，不是吗？因为Five出现在这儿，弄砸了一场交易，Commision才盯上他们一家。

现在，Klaus死了。

当然，这是因为Handler背叛了Five，她还会派更多杀手来这里，Five是她最棘手的麻烦。这一切都是Five的错，然而Klaus为此付出生命。Klaus不应该落得这样的结局，杀手们不应该去追捕他。

“嘿……Five？Número cinco？”

等等，Five以为他把所有追杀者都解决了？他转向声音传来的方向，十分困惑地望着那儿。

Five不太明白他所见到的是“什么”——Klaus正站在房间另一头，睁大眼睛瞪着Five，看上去非常担忧Five的情况。Klaus的衣服上浸透了他自己的血液——但这说不通——他如今就站在那儿瞪着Five，对Five说话，似乎Five才是某种走投无路的小动物。

Klaus应该已经死了。

“Klaus？”Five嘶哑地叫了哥哥的名字。

这一切都说不通。

“是！是我！”Klaus强忍着笑容，在空气中挥着双臂，“你最爱的好兄弟！”同时他也紧张地瞥了一眼Five手里拿的东西。

“什么？”Five深呼吸一下，不知所措，向Klaus站着的方向迈了一步。

Klaus立即向后退了一步，害怕地睁大眼睛。

“呃……Five？”Klaus伸手指着Five的手，“你……你能……先放下那把非常锋利的刀子吗？”

Five本能地攥紧他手里的武器，回答道：“我——但是你已经死了。”

“没有，我绝对没有死。”Klaus笑容满面地张开双臂，向Five炫耀自己有多健康。

“不，我看见了——”Five低吼着，眨了眨眼让几滴眼泪滴下来，“我 ** _ **检查**_** 过了，我——”

这到底是怎么回事？Five确定自己检查过Klaus已经没有脉搏了。他来得太晚，即使让时间倒流也不足以让Klaus活过来。Klaus只是躺在血泊中，面无表情地盯着天花板。Five第一次发现自己能使时间倒流，却不能用来拯救自己爱的家人——这是什么天大的笑话？Five持续不断地回溯时间，直到他视线模糊眼前一黑，直到他的能量耗尽，直到他不能再往回走。

“Five……？”

随后，Five怒从心生，血管里奔腾着怒火，他冲向攻击Klaus的人，把他们一个接着一个砍倒。他爆发出自己都料不到的能量，放肆地释放超能力，用他所知道的最血腥、最痛苦的方式结束了十几名武装士兵的生命。自从Five从其中一人身上取下战术短刀的那一刻起，这把刀就派上了用场。它可以干净利落地切开动脉，让他们溺死在自己的血液里；它可以撕裂肌肉和肌腱，让他们瘫倒在地板上，四肢报废。如果Five瞄准得到，他可以在一个人身上留下六处刀伤，再让他失血过多而死。

这里实在太多血了，直到现在空气仍然带着稠密浓重的血腥味。鲜血溅满了Five的脸，搅在他的头发里，粘在他的衣服上，Five甚至不确定这次能不能把血迹洗干净。

Klaus突然变得比以前更亲昵了，Five看着他走过来，差点儿被一具尸体绊倒，嘴里蹦出咒骂。

“该死的（shit）。”Five喃喃道，当他意识到自己身上将要发生什么时，拼命眨眼忍住眼泪，“我要彻底疯了，我终于要失去理智了。”

“什么？”Klaus抬起头惊讶地望着他，“Five，拜托，我没事。我死不了，好吗？”

这话听起来太蠢了，以至于Five几乎相信这是真的Klaus在说话，而不是他脑内产生的幻觉。

“我已经死过十几次了，但是从来没真正咽气儿。”Klaus解释道，接着目光瞟向别处，“我知道我应该早点说的，好吗？但你也帮不上忙。”

“你 ** _ **已经**_** 死过是什么意思？”Five问对方，他都不敢相信自己会说出如此不符合逻辑的话。

“听着……这说来话长，”Klaus说着，慢慢走向Five，皱起眉毛继续说：“事实上……我想也没那么长吧。我以前死过，由于吸毒过量撞到了头……我想我是在一个冬天冻死的。实际上这一点都不好受，死亡不会真的要了我的命。我和上帝谈过了，她似乎真的很讨厌我。别问我为什么。”

“我在世界末日里发现了你的尸体，我埋葬过你。”Five难以置信地说。Klaus绝对在 ** _ **撒谎**_** ，Five亲眼看到过。他十三岁时用小拖车拉着哥哥的尸体穿越城市，来到他们在曾经的夏季夜晚偷偷溜出来玩，在月光下玩捉人和飞盘游戏的小公园。

他挖好了Klaus的坟墓，并亲手埋葬了他。

“行吧，那——”Klaus跨过另一具尸体，走得离Five更近了。“那我无法解释，也许世界末日是我的终点，上帝决定让我死掉。但是你看，我现在好得要命。”

这一系列对话太蠢了，Five根本无法想象他真的在这样和Klaus交流。他不可能……真的是Klaus吧？

Klaus又向前走了一步，站在Five面前。Five盯着他，目光不定，甚至有点害怕。

接着，Klaus小心翼翼地伸出手，Five就这样看着对方按住他的手腕，轻轻晃着他示意放下短刀。当他切实感受到皮肤上的压力时，Five猛地深呼吸，低头凝视着Klaus按住手腕的位置。

这是真的。

这是真的吗？

当Five不再反抗他时，Klaus开始轻轻地把Five的手指从刀柄上撬开，丝毫不管他手掌上粘粘糊糊的血迹。Five的五指松开时，Klaus小心翼翼地把刀从他的手里拔了出来。

然后，他把短刀扔到一边，刀片和地板撞击发出清脆的响声。

Five震惊地盯着短刀落地的地方。

幻觉无法做到这样逼真。

“嘿，我真的没事，好吗？”Klaus低头看着Five说，脸上露出了让Five害怕的温柔神情。

Klaus拉着Five的手，要向他证明自己还好。他把Five的手掌移到自己胸口，捂着男孩的手掌按住自己的心脏。

Five无助地盯着Klaus的手掌，感受到心脏的微弱跳动，胸膛随着他的每一次呼吸起起伏伏。Klaus的手掌在向Five传递暖意，让他感到一丝安慰。

“我还活着，还在喘气儿。”Klaus轻声说。

Five很难去无视Klaus砰砰的心跳声，胸膛呼吸起伏声，很难去排斥他温暖地贴在Five皮肤上的感觉。

“Klaus。”他抬起眼睛，呼出气说。Klaus微微张开浅褐色的眼睛，脸上露出一丝轻松的微笑。

毕竟，他们生来就拥有超能力，Five想着。有可能这就是Klaus超能力的一部分？他与鬼魂之间的沟通联系能让他在某些情况下免于死亡？

“来吧。”Klaus说，把Five拽进自己怀中。当Klaus的双臂环绕他时，Five的眼睛睁得大大的，Klaus温暖的身体突然包裹了他——Klaus不再是五分钟前Five看到的冰冷僵硬的尸体，心脏搏动和有节奏的呼吸让Five恢复了一些属于自己的体温。血腥味更浓烈，但Five现在已经习惯了。

Five慢慢地松了口气，任凭现实发生的事情席卷他。Klaus还活着，即使Five失败了，Klaus还是活了下来，一切都会好起来。

他好像被溺在水下好几个小时，终于能呼吸一次。

“哒——嗒。”Klaus有点抱得太紧了，“我是不死之身。”Five仍需要确认，他从拥抱中脱身，拉开Klaus的衬衣，对方立刻开始反抗，扭着身子试图把Five拉开。

“哦，嘿，停下，这太奇怪了！Fiv——Five！我们是兄弟，而且你太小了——”

Five最终在争斗中获胜，掀开了Klaus的衬衣，他只能尴尬地站在Five面前，半抬起双臂，任凭Five做他想做的事情。尽管Klaus全身是血，但他皮肤光滑。Five惊讶地盯着它的皮肤，他没有受伤，甚至没有任何伤疤。

Five垂下双手，摇摇晃晃地向后退了几步，松了一口气。

由于他们的衬衣都浸透了粘稠的鲜血，Klaus拽着衬衣让自己更舒服一点。突然，Five非常想立刻洗个澡。

“你他妈的为什么不提前说。”Five揉着自己的太阳穴说，心中满是愤怒和沮丧，“我以为你 ** _ **死了**_** ，Klaus！”

“好吧，我确实死过了。”Klaus耸耸肩说，“它就是不喜欢和我贴在一起，你知道吗？给我几分钟时间，我会恢复如初。”

“难以置信。”Five说。他心中的愤怒很快就消失了，取而代之的是从骨髓透出的疲惫。“你知道你让我刚刚经历了什么吗？”

“我想……”Klaus惊讶又反胃地环顾四周，“我大概能猜到你经历了什么。嘿，我又不是故意让自己送命的！”

“有时候我会想，你的表达方式真令人欣慰。”Five疲惫地说，听上去并不尖锐。

过度疲劳在Five体内生长蔓延，他四肢沉重，思绪混乱，全都在警示着他早已过度使用超能力。Five叹了口气，开始朝出口走去，思考者他们怎么不被警察拦下平安回到公寓，因为他们俩看起来就像“行走的犯罪现场”。

“好吧，我承认，不死体制确实削弱了老人家的求生本能。”Klaus跟在Five后面说，“你知道吗，我也觉得这样很无聊，它们都不愿意和我说话！”

“Klaus？”Five回应道，小心翼翼地避免在血地上滑倒，“别再说了。”

“否则？”Klaus大笑起来，“你要杀了我吗？哦——太可怕了！”

Five又叹了口气。现在，他知道Klaus会活下来，也许总有一天他也会活下来。


End file.
